The Nature of a God
by naomi-the-black-wolf
Summary: Just because the title looks bad, doesn't mean you shouldn't read it. And if you don't like it, tell me. I suck at summaries so this is my substitute.
1. chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh or anything else that may enter this story. But I do own Nefertiti, well my character anyway.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

The high priestess of Ra stood on the stone balcony of the palace. The wind blew her long, raven black hair in a torrent around her face. The rising sun reflected off her amber eyes, causing them to appear golden. As the sun rose higher, she closed her eyes in silent prayer, asking for Ra to bless the new day. One of the high priests, Seth, her elder brother, joined her and stood behind her waiting for her to finish. Once she raised her bowed head, he walked over to her.

"Nefertiti, the Pharaoh asks for your presence," he stated, his sapphire eyes meeting hers.

"Why? Doesn't he know I have my morning duties to perform? If he still wants my lord on his side, he must wait."

"It seems to be important, whatever it is. He wants all the Item holders there as well as you."

"Only because I hold the power of a god within me."

"Still, you are requested to show."

"Very well, if he so direly needs my presence so be it. But let it be known, if Ra betrays him this day, it will not be my fault."

The two entered the palace and headed for the throne room. Seth brushed a lock of brown hair out of his eyes as he sauntered nonchalantly. She glanced at him.

"It must not be that important for you don't seem to care."

"When is it ever important enough for me to care? You know the only reason I am a priest is because he is our cousin, otherwise I would not trifle myself with this life."

"I concur, but my reason is different. It is the beast that resides within me that has imprisoned me in this world. I am the so called "Blesséd One"."

In unison they pushed open the golden double doors, the entrance to the Pharaoh's throne room. The other priests and priestess were there, as well as Mana, apprentice to Mahado, the Pharaoh's most trusted priest and advisor, who just so happened to not be there. Sitting in the gold throne was no other than Atem, Pharaoh of Lower Egypt. He turned to the siblings and nodded in welcome, his violet eyes closed as he did so. They returned the gesture with a bow, in their minds thinking how degrading it was to be under him.

"Now that you all have arrived, I must pass on some dreadful news. Mahado, keeper of the Millennium Ring, has been murdered," he announced, his voice full of remorse.

There were gasps and murmurs amongst the priests as well as a scoff.

"That is all you wished to tell us?" Nefertiti questioned, "That Priest Mahado has died? You have taken me from my rituals, Pharaoh; rituals that you wish me to perform to keep you on the throne and the country in check. This news is of no importance to me for he is not truly dead, only his body has left us. Wasn't there a stone tablet where he had been killed in place of a body? He swore his allegiance to you, and even in death he is with you through his Ka beast that now resides within the tablet. Atem, come now, you are Pharaoh, you should know all this."

"How did you know about the tablet?" he demanded.

"I saw it in a vision shown to me by Ra as I slept last night. It happens to all soul monsters that wish to or are forced to stay behind. Being loyal to you was Mahado's nature, as it was of his beast. Do not mourn the death of a comrade, but rejoice in a new found power."

"Have you lost your mind?" the priestess Isis asked, whispering the question in Nefertiti's ear, "I know you want out of here, but do it through different means. Don't you know the penalty for questioning the Pharaoh?"

"Of course I do. But he won't dispatch of me, I am the one that keeps him ruler of this land."

"I must admit that you do indeed have a point, Nefertiti, but Mahado's death is the least of our problems. The one who killed him is no other than Bakura, the King of Thieves."

"That is only because Mahado challenged him, if that hadn't happened Mahado would be standing in this room with us."

"Once again, that is true. However this means the Millennium Ring is now in the hands of a thief, a rebel against this kingdom. With this new power, he may start targeting us. Isis, Nefertiti, neither of you are to leave these palace walls until further notice. It will be safer for you here."

"Atem, I have the power of Ra, remember? What could one Item do against the beast I wield?"

"One shouldn't be so cocky Nefertiti. Fate is what decides this, not power." He sighed. "You are dismissed, except you Nefertiti; I would like to talk to you privately for a moment."

After the other priests exited the room, Atem moved from his seat to in front of the priestess. He combed back the golden bangs of his tri-colored, spiked hair.

"Well, what do you wish to say to me?"

"Why all of the sudden questioning, Nefertiti? You were always such a quiet priestess, taking orders as they came."

"Why? I have been stuck in this palace for over a year now, and you are saying I have to stay longer because of one little incident?"

"One of our priests has been murdered. For all any of us know, you or any one else could be next."

"He wasn't murdered Pharaoh. I saw the whole event in my dream. He was dueling Bakura, just as had been planned, but in a random moment in the duel, he stated his allegiance to you and stepped out into the blades that had been swinging between the two. That is how he died. Bakura then took the Millennium Ring and left the tomb."

"But how? The tomb was completely sealed."

"The answer to that, I do not know."

He waved her out; she bowed again before leaving the room, letting the doors slam behind her. Seth stood across the hall, leaning against the wall.

"So, how did it go?"

"You were listening, weren't you?" He nodded. "Then I take it you know." She turned and headed for her chambers.

"Is it true what you said?" he questioned following, "Did Mahado really kill himself?"

"Yes. Ra wouldn't lie to me about such things." She laughed bitterly. "I always knew he was a fool. Why do you ask though? Isn't your opinion the same as my own?"

"Of course, but I don't get it. Why would he do such a thing unless he was losing? Was he?"

"I don't know; there wasn't that much detail in the vision. All I saw was his death and the tablet."

"Oh. So it's kind of like what happened to Kisara, but her sacrifice was different." He paused. "What possessed you to speak out against Atem? It's not your nature to openly speak your opinion, especially in front of the other priests. You do know father will punish you for such an outburst?"

"I know that, but it will not happen. And I don't know what came over me. It must have been Ra's will."

"What do you mean by "it won't happen"?"

"I'm leaving this kingdom Seth. I can't stay here any longer. I am constantly underestimated by the Pharaoh and father. You are the only one who even knows me and sees me for what I truly am. You respect me not only as a sister but as an equal and I love you for that."

"Neph, are you insane? There's no way to get out of this place unseen, and even if you do guards will surely find you and bring you back."

"It has been a long time since you last called me that," she commented thoughtfully, "If you come with me, we can use your Rod to keep anyone and everyone out of our way. Even if you don't, I have my ways to get out." She smirked. "I'll just take the Ankh from Shadah and use its power to become invisible to pass by the guards."

"Are you that determined to leave? You would really lower yourself to a thief?"

"Would you see me in a different light if I did?"

"No, it is your choice to do so and I will not stop you. Though I do find it pointless for you to leave this life behind. You know are close we are to what we desire, why run away?"

"The same reason you wish to, to find somewhere you can be on top instead of underneath someone like Atem. As well as being away from our father."

"Are you sure you have thought this through? If the Thief King does see you and recognizes you, he will take you captive. And I know your Ka beast is strong, but you have to count on the fact that he has one too, everyone does, and you have to believe it is a strong one. Plus he has the Millennium Ring; those powers combined could be a threat, even to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I will ask for the gods' protection before I leave and make sure I am in disguise."

They entered her room; Seth sat in one of the chairs while Nefertiti started digging through her dresser drawers.

"So, are you going to aid me in any way?" she asked of him.

"What do you wish of me?"

"Well you know I can't take anything with me, it would be too much baggage, but if I don't take anything it will seem like I was kidnapped, correct?"

"You do have a point. But what does this have to do with me?"

"If I give some of my things to you, everyone else will think I ran away, especially since the things I'll give you are of no value to a thief, they're just sentimental."

"It's amazing how you come up with these things. But how will anyone else know they are gone, only you and I know where you've hidden them."

"Exactly. Because of that one technicality, you would know what to look for and where to look for it, but by then they'll be in your possession. They are the things I hold most dear to me and you know I would take them if I could. After you tell the others that, they'll think I ran away. Sure search parties will be sent, but no innocent man will be taken into custody for a crime he didn't commit."

"I can't believe you're going through all of this trouble just to get a temporary escape. Nevertheless, I will do this for you."

"Thank you, Seth." She pulled a bag out of one of the drawers. "Aha!"

"What is it?"

"Peasants clothes. I almost forgot where I put them."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes. You know you aren't the only one who gets bored with palace life and goes into the village for a day. Usually Isis helps me get out, but this time I don't think she'd approve of it. So I'll just have to use the Ankh.

"Here," she continued handing over a wooden box, "I take it you have some where you can put this?"

"Yeah, I'll keep it safe until you come back."

She smiled. "What if I don't?"

"Then I will pass it on to my children."

"I'll miss you Seth."

"And I you." He gave her one last hug. "Good luck."


	2. chapter 2

If you read the first chapter, thank you!! I will eventually get my bio up (school interrupts all), then you will learn my true nature. Evil laughter

By the way, if you can't tell, I hate the Pharaoh with a passion. Don't like, don't read. Please review if you do read.

I don't own YGO!

High above the desert sands shone a silver disc, the moon at the peak of its monthly cycle. Nefertiti, who had been pacing in her room, took one last look out of her window before exiting her chambers. She was already in her peasants clothes and she had a bag over her shoulder that held a small amount of food, water, and gold; things her brother had insisted on her packing. With a couple cautious glances, she headed deeper into the palace.

Finally she stopped in front of a door at the farthest reaches of the hall. She parted her lips and breathed a prayer. Slowly, Nefertiti opened the door and tip toed into the room. In the bed slept Shadah and around his neck was the Sennen Ankh. Biting her lip she moved to his side. Quickly and nimbly her fingers untied the knot that kept the Item in place. As soon as she remover it, she put it around her own neck and activated its power. A smirk spread across her face that no one else could see and she left the room.

At the entrance to the palace stood Seth, taking guard for the night to make sure his sister made it out safely. Once she made it that far and saw him, she paused then remembered she was invisible. She walked over to him and touched his arm, causing him to jump.

"It's me Seth. I just wanted to thank you again before I left. I will try to come back, I promise you that."

"Stay out of trouble, and once again, good luck."

"Good-bye brother." With those final words, she left him.

Nefertiti halted in front of a large, tavern-like structure on the outskirts of town and walked in. About half-way in, she realized she was still under the Ankh's spell. With a mental laugh, she willed it away. The man behind the bar, the only one in the building, started, his lavender eyes widened.

"Dear Ra Nefertiti! Are you trying to kill me?! How the hell did you do that?!" the blond barkeep exclaimed.

"Where is he?"

"I'll tell you after you answer me."

"I'm not going to explain myself twice, Malik. So, if you tell me his location, we'll both go and I'll explain there."

He shrugged. "I don't know where he went; I haven't seen him since this morning. He hasn't been captured, has he?"

"If he had been, would I be standing here asking where he was?"

"Good point."

The door to the tavern burst open. The two in that direction to see a distressed man who was slowly calming down. He heaved a sigh of relief before joining them. As he sat, he removed the plain headdress that covered his white hair.

"Hey Bakura," she greeted, "What's wrong?"

"The pointers on this damn Ring started glowing and pointing at this building. I thought one of the priests or the Pharaoh had found it. Seeing you was a relief, but it still doesn't make sense. I think Mahado's death fucked it up."

"Oh sorry, it was this." She pulled the Ankh over her head and handed it to him.

"How did you get this?"

"You've rubbed off on me Thief King." Nefertiti smirked. "I stole it from Shadah so I could make my escape."

"So you used its ability to turn one invisible to slip passed everyone."

"That's what you did?!" She nodded. "Damn. Well, I guess that answers my question."

"Did you appear in the middle of the room and scare the shit out of him?"

"Yes."

"I'm not surprised." Malik glared at him, but he was temporarily ignored. "Malik."

"What?" he returned wiping away his glare.

"Do you mind leaving us for the rest of the night?"

"Sure, it's not like you'll relay half of the conversation to me later anyway." Malik jumped the bar and walked up the stairs, leaving them in the candlelight.

"Why did you leave?"

"I just couldn't stay there any more. Seth was the only one who saw me as a human, not power source." She paused for a moment. "As as matter of fact, he knows I left, I had to tell him. He's not one the Pharaoh's side either, and he's helping me by holding on to some of my things so it looks like I wasn't kidnapped."

"I guess I'd be the main suspect after what happened yesterday. Was his death announced?"

"Yes, and Atem believed you killed him. So I told him saw what happened in a vision, but I'm sure it didn't help."

"Of course it didn't. But it doesn't matter as long as he doesn't think you were there."

"He would never think that. According to him, I'm a nice, quiet priestess who follows orders and today, being my first questioning of authority, was a shock to him."

"Pfft. Nice and quiet? That's not how I would describe you."

"I'm sure." Nefertiti picked her pouch off the ground and plopped it on the counter. "There's not much, but take what you want."

He dumped it out, and amongst the provisions were gold amulets, jewels, and at least three handfuls of coins. "Where did you...?"

"I told you, you've rubbed off on me. I went down into the royal vault before I left the palace and took it."

"I'm impressed, but you didn't need to do this."

"It's not like he'll think it was me."

"That wasn't my point."

"Oh, do you think that you'd be accused?"

"Actually, that never crossed my mind. I just don't want you to have to lead this life, you deserve better."

"Why? Because I was chosen by Ra?" He remained silent. "I don't need anything more than I have now."

"I take it you plan on staying then?"

"Yes. And if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed," she said standing.

"It's fine with me, do as you please. Your room is as you left it."

She smiled. "It must be a mess then. Good night, Bakura."

"'Night."

Upon entering her room, she collapsed on her bed. The excessive use of shadow magic that was associated with the Millennium Ankh had drained her energy. Nefertiti rolled over on to her side, facing away from the door which opened as she closed her eyes. Floorboards creaked as weight moved from one to the next. Soon the same weight was added to the unoccupied side of her bed. A hand lightly touched her arm.

"'Kura not right now, I'm exhausted."

"Now you know how I felt yesterday. Whoever said I wanted anything from you?"

She turned to face him. "When don't you?"

He sighed and closed his smoky purple-gray eyes, defeated. "Are you really that tired?"

"Yes. Can I please sleep?"

"You're so cute when you beg." Bakura leaned over and pressed his lips against hers in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"If you're trying to win me over like that, it's not going to work."

"I figured as much. Go ahead sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Why did you give in?"

"Because I care about you Neph." He stood to leave. "Your needs are more important than my own."

"Wait, I never said you had to go. Sleep in here with me, please."

He laid down beside her and pulled her close, her head rested under his chin. Nefertiti's eyelids lowered slightly, to the point where they were barely open.

"Thank you," she breathed then let sleep take her.

Bakura stayed awake for a little while longer, the many thoughts turning over in his mind distracting him from the effects of the night. His fingers intertwined in her hair, a physical expression of his worry. When he finally accepted weariness that had caused his body to grow heavy, the moon had set and the night was at its darkest.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Yugioh. If I did the Pharaoh would be dead.

Note: flashback chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was at the tip of the sky, its highest point of the day. Nefertiti was walking through the market dawned in her peasant attire. This was her first time out of the palace without guards since she was a child. As she passed an alley, a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her in, and another hand covered her mouth.

"So, the high priestess has wandered away from the safety of the palace," came the voice of her captor, "I know someone who would love to get a hold of you."

Fear flooded through her, but she didn't act upon it. She knew she could get away, that her ka was stronger than his. All she had to do was summon it…

Nevertheless, she let him take her to whomever he was referring to. It never crossed her mind that she may never see her brother again, the only one in the palace she truly cared about. He sat behind her on horseback, still keeping an arm around her waist to make sure she didn't get away from him. It wasn't like she would try anyway. Only an idiot would jump off a horse in full gallop.

When the dust cloud that surrounded them finally settled, they were in front of a small house by an oasis in the middle of the desert. He walked the horse around to the back, jumped off, and tied the reins to a palm tree. Afterwards, he helped her off and led her into the dwelling, keeping a hold of her wrist the entire time. His eyes scanned the room.

"Damn it, he said he'd be here. I'm going to kill the bastard," he muttered as he bonded her hands with a thick piece of twine.

"You really don't have to do that. I'm not going to try to escape."

"And I'm supposed believe you?"

"Well, let's say I tried to run. You would then mount your horse, chase me, and catch me before I was even a league away. It would be a pointless waste of energy."

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when the sound of hoof beats came to their ears. Her captor pulled her into a corner and sat her down before walking out the door. Nefertiti sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her tanned face. She then leaned back against the wall with another sigh.

In walked the man who her kidnapper had been speaking of. His long red coat billowed behind him as he walked up to her with long strides. He knelt in front of her and brought her face closer to his with his rough hand. "So, Malik was telling the truth. You really are the high priestess chosen by the gods."

"You…you're Bakura," she stuttered, her prior fear coming back to her.

He smirked then turned to Malik. "Would you like to keep her or is she mine to take?"

"I figured you'd want her. You could get a large ransom off of her."

"True." He pulled her off the ground and to the door. "You have my thanks. When I receive the gold for her ransom, you will get your fair share."

Bakura took her back to the city, to the very edge of town. He ushered her into a building that was not much bigger than the one he'd taken her from. Once inside, he untied the rope around her wrists, turned, and entered another room. Nefertiti stood there, blinking, stunned. What was he thinking? Leaving her alone near the populated area of the city? To where she could easily run?

He returned with a falcon perched on his arm, a note in its beak. After whispering a few words to the bird, it flew out the open door, which he shut behind it. The King of Thieves looked at her with another smirk.

"I'm surprised you didn't run. You had no bonds, the door was wide open, yet you stayed. Why?"

"Why? I honestly don't know. It might be the fact that you left, giving me the chance to do so, that shocked me to the point I could not move."

"That was an accident, so let it be known it won't happen again."

"Right."

He shook his head. "I'm not a palace official so there is no need to speak to me that way, priestess."

She remained silent this time. All that she could think of saying would be something she'd use to respond to orders.

"Do you fear me?" he asked, slight curiosity in his voice.

"I have reason to. All that I've heard from the palace guards of the things you have done gives me all rights to fear you."

"It's good to hear my reputation has spread deep into the palace, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to avoid answering me, aren't you priestess? Your response won't change the way I treat you. Does that comfort you?"

"Part of me fears you and the rest of me knows I have enough power to at least attempt an escape."

"You really think so? I know your power is great, how could it not be? However, you aren't the only one with that kind of power." He let his aura rise, causing her to step back. With a laugh, his energy returned to normal. "Don't worry, I won't use my ka against you. The fight would be too difficult."

"I thought the guards were blowing their stories out of proportion or maybe they were just weak, but your ka is truly powerful."

"Thank you for your recognition, priestess. It is fine to get such credit from one as powerful as yourself."

"You're mocking me," Nefertiti stated, offended.

"That's what I do to my captives, I mess with them. But you should consider yourself lucky. I don't plan to torture you; all I'm using you for is gold, nothing else. I'm actually being very lenient on you."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else from me? I'm sure I can get the gods, or at least Ra, on your side."

"A generous offer, priestess. Would you really up hold it though? I thought you were loyal to the Pharaoh."

"Well yes, but it's getting dull in the palace and he's becoming arrogant. I wouldn't mind changing sides."

"Do as you wish."

"You confuse me, tomb robber."

"How so?"

"I always thought you were heartless, only out to destroy the kingdom, but I can sense this presence in you that's not evil at all. It's almost sad."

"You're reading too much into it." He started to walk away.

"Bakura…" she called after him; he paused. Why was that so familiar? "What do you wish me to do?"

He turned back to her. "Follow me." With that, he led her to one of the smaller rooms in the residence. "You can sleep here, but for now…" He sighed, at a loss for words. 'What's happening to me? Have I lost my touch? What is it about her that's making me act this way?' "…just stay here." The King of Thieves left the room and closed her within.

Late in the night, Nefertiti broke the lock on her door and tentatively made her way to the front of the house. Tiptoeing the entire way, she moved in silence to the wooden door that, to her surprise, wasn't blocked or guarded. As her hand touched the door knob, another pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Where are you going? Did you really think I'd let you get away that easily?"

"I wasn't trying to escape."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"It's a full moon tonight," she stated looking up.

"And…?"

"It's a tradition for the priests to sit outside and pray to Khons for protection and guidance on the night of the full moon."

"Let me guess, you pray for the Pharaoh's protection."

"Well typically, but tonight I plan to pray for myself and for you."

Bakura's hands slowly dropped from her shoulders. What she had said dismayed him. He didn't think she'd keep to her word.

"I told you I'd get the gods on your side and I plan to do just that. So, will you allow me to briefly step outside?"

"Go ahead," he permitted.

"Thank you, Thief King." She exited the abode and sat beside the doorway. Nefertiti looked up into the sky then bowed her head and closed her eyes. She started whispering words of praise to the god of the moon, Khons before her requests.

"Gracious Khons, please guide me through this time and tell me why I feel like I know this man even though I don't recall ever meeting him before. And please protect the two of us. If you would, God of the Moon, please help Bakura and side with him, even though his acts might not be the most honest. Thank you, God of the Night."

After a few final words, she stood and returned to the house. Bakura, who had been standing by the window, nodded then went back to his room. She tilted her head as she watched him before following his example of going to sleep.


End file.
